Chances Are Waiting to Be Taken
by BookMeDanny
Summary: Steve and Danny spend the night together, and it was everything Danny's been dreaming about. He's sure, though, that it doesn't mean anything to our favorite SEAL. Will he get the chance to be proven wrong?


**Hi everyone!**

 **Okay, this is my first fic in this fandom and I am super excited about it! I've been reading McDanno for years, while at the same time writing for other fandoms, but I took like a yearlong break (Work and a shortage of ideas got in the way) and suddenly, after doing a H50 marathon, McDanno hit me with full force!**

 **Timeline-wise, this fic is placed somewhere before the end of season two.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you'd like it, and I would really appreciate it if you commented! Plus this is my first time writing a sex scene… Not for the lack of trying, it's just always the most difficult part for me and then I just drop it because I can't finish it, but this time I finished it so fast I shocked myself! What can I say, McDanno are a great inspiration!**

 **Oh, and sadly I don't own these amazing characters, I just borrowed them for a bit. And the title is from the** ** _Five for fighting_** **song** ** _Chances_** **(I thought it was perfect because of the** ** _All for one_** **montage in the 100** **th** **episode!).**

 **You can also read the fic on here :)**

 **Sarah**

As Danny tried to catch his breath, with the ocean sounds he usually can't stand coming from outside and his whole body burning with satisfaction and happiness, he couldn't stop the feeling of despair that was slowly creeping in. He tried to push it back, tried to ignore it, but as he felt Steve's fingers lazily tracing patterns up and down his forearm, he just knew he couldn't. He knew he had to do something.

The feeling that was creeping in was led by a conversation he overheard a few weeks ago.

"So Catherine doesn't care that you have a case during her only time off in months?" Danny heard Kono ask, right before he was about to turn the corner into the bullpen and into their line of sight. It made Danny stop in his track.

"No, she understands. It's the job" Danny could practically hear Steve's shrug.

"Still, if I was in her shoes and my boyfriend worked during my only time off, man, I'd be pissed"

"She's not my girlfriend" Steve defended.

"You can say that all you want, Brah, but she pretty much is." Kono laughed.

"It's not like that, I just don't do relationships. We get together because it's comfortable and that's it. I don't need the cuddling or the sleeping over or anything like that. She's my friend, we sleep together, but there's absolutely nothing emotional there. I don't want emotional, so for the last fucking time, Kono, leave it alone" Steve growled, making Danny wonder just how many times their team member bugged Steve on the subject.

"Right, you don't want emotional. _With her._ " Danny decided to round the corner in time to see a knowing look on Kono's face that when directed towards him made his skin crawl.

That's why, lying in Steve's arms, replaying the last couple of hours over and over in his head, Danny knew he had to leave. He knew what this was for Steve, nothing more than two friends making each other feel better after the events of a long and difficult day. He knew that in a few minutes from now, when the afterglow wore off, Steve would politely ask for Danny to leave, telling him it was just sex and nothing more. Danny knew that his heart would shatter when he'd hear it, even more than it would if he just left on his own occur.

Danny pulled himself up, extracting himself from Steve's hold, his skin aching now where Steve's touch lingered. He got off the bed and started to collect his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Steve sounded puzzled but Danny didn't dare to turn around and face him.

"I'm going home" Danny hoped his voice didn't break too much.

"Danny…" Steve grabbed his wrist when he reached for his underwear at the foot of the bed.

"It's okay, Steve, I get it" He said, staring at Steve's hand on his.

"Get what?" Danny couldn't make eye contact still.

"What this was. I know this was just sex, just two friends getting each other off for mutual benefit, so don't worry, we're on the same page here" Danny smiled the most believable smile he could master, which really wasn't that believable, and pulled his hand from Steve's strong grasp. He dressed quickly, his back to Steve, and headed for the bedroom's door.

"We're all good, partner. See you tomorrow at Chin's" he said, looking back at Steve's general direction. He couldn't look into Steve's eyes, afraid of the relief that was sure to be evident in them due to him letting Steve off the hook of brushing him off. He quickly left the house, locking it with the spare key he had.

Lying in bed that night, he fought back the tears. He was a grown-ass man, he would absolutely _not_ cry over a crush, though he'd be lying to himself if he actually thought Steve was just a crush.

When they first met he couldn't stand Steve's cocky attitude, or basically anything about him, but when he handed him the hotel gift card, saying he should take Grace there for their weekend together, Danny could finally see _Steve_. Not the attitude, or the bossiness, or his tendency towards getting shot at and practically doing every single insane thing in the book. He saw the lonely guy, with the truly good and caring heart, who just lost his father, and really needed a friend. And damn if that friend was going to be anyone but Danny Williams, who, looking back, fell a tiny bit in love with his super-SEAL that very instant.

Since then the feelings grew, the affection turned into love, but Danny held it back, knowing that it wasn't mutual. He always knew he was bisexual, he dated a few guys before meeting Rachel, that's why it wasn't a shock to him that he fell for Steve, but he knew that Steve was straight, so he believed that nothing could ever happen. While it saddened him, he was happy to have Steve in his life in whatever why possible, even if they were only friends and partners.

But earlier tonight, after a few too many Longboards on his partner's couch, with the lingering fear of losing Steve to that maniac hired gun they caught only a couple of hours prior, it was like his body had a mind of its own.

Steve leaned over Danny to grab another bottle, and without thinking Danny just leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Steve's, giving him the chance to back out if that's what he wanted. Steve was frozen in place and Danny pulled back mortified. "I'm sorry… I don't… I'm so-" He didn't get a chance to collect his thoughts into a sentence before Steve's lips were pressed back to his with force.

Steve kissed him slowly, his hands on Danny's cheeks, their mouths moving in perfect sync. Danny couldn't help the moan that was coming out of him when he felt Steve's tongue slip into his mouth, and he pulled Steve even closer, their bodies pressed together, Danny's hands sliding slowly down Steve's back and onto his waist.

Steve pushed Danny down until he was lying on the couch completely, with Steve pressed onto him, kissing passionately. Danny couldn't take it anymore and angled his body in a way that he could feel Steve's hard cock on his through their clothes. His hands moved to Steve's ass and he pulled him hard towards him, making their hard-ons rub together. The moan that came from deep in Steve's throat sent a shiver down Danny's body.

Steve pulled back from Danny's lips, and Danny feared that it was done, and that Steve came to his senses and was about to stop them. To his surprise, Steve just moved his attention to Danny's neck, licking and sucking his way, while thrusting their cocks together in a slow rhythm that was going to be the end of Danny.

"Steve, fuck" Danny moaned when Steve sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear, and pushed his hips up, seeking the contact.

"Not yet" Steve moaned against Danny's skin, his hands moving to unbutton Danny's shirt, "But I will, _soon_ " He promised in a husky voice, and Danny swore it went straight to his cock. Steve followed his hands and kissed and licked his way down Danny's chest, separating their hips at the process. Danny protested at first, but as soon as Steve's hands found Danny's belt buckle the protest groans turned into moans of approval.

"Too dressed" Danny managed to say as he leaned down to grab the hem of Steve's shirt, pulling it over his head, and throwing it back, not caring where it landed. Steve turned his attention back to Danny's belt, but Danny stopped him with his hands on Steve's. He could see the question in Steve's eyes as he looked up at Danny, and also maybe something that resembled fear, but Danny pushed it away from his conscious thoughts.

"Bedroom" Danny growled, and Steve quickly nodded back, taking Danny's hands and pulling them both off the couch, leading their way up the stairs.

The moment they were inside the bedroom Danny attacked Steve, kissing him and pushing him down on the bed. He threw the shirt that was hanging off his shoulders down and moved to hover over Steve, mesmerized by the sight before him: Steve breathing heavily, the light in his hazel-blue eyes dancing with excitement. He leaned down to kiss him softly, intimately.

Pulling back Danny kissed his way down Steve's hard chest and stomach, much like Steve did, memorizing the muscles with his tongue. He looked up to see Steve staring down at him in what can only be described as awe, and without breaking eye contact, he pulled Steve's pants and boxers down and off his body. Not quite believing he was actually doing this, Danny licked his way from the bottom of Steve's cock up to the head, and took it into his mouth in a quick motion, making Steve practically scream in pleasure, both hands moving to Danny's hair. Slowly, Danny took Steve completely in, sucking him hard and making him thrust up into his mouth.

"Oh god, Danny!" Steve moaned as Danny started bobbing his head faster. He loved the noises that came out of Steve and the effect he had on him. It made him so hard, having Steve in his mouth, having total control over him. He looked up while still bobbing his head and when their eyes met Steve let out the sexiest groan and then pulled Danny off of him.

Danny gave him a questioning look, but Steve just pulled him up and flipped them over so that he was pressed against Danny. "I don't want to come yet, I want to be inside you" Steve explained in a whisper and Danny moaned in a response. "Is that okay?" Steve asked.

"God, yes" Danny kissed him.

"Not God, Danno" Steve joked as he reached to his bedside table, got a condom and lube from the drawer and threw it on the bed.

Steve quickly freed Danny from his pants and underwear, taking his hard member in his hand, making him dizzy. Steve took the lube and put some on his fingers and Danny spread his legs, ready for Steve to be in him already, not really caring how he looked at the moment. Slowly Steve pushed a finger into Danny, moving slowly in and out, watching Danny's reaction. What he saw must have encouraged him because he slipped a second and then a third finger in, pumping in and out faster. He pulled out and Danny wanted to protest the loss of contact but the knowledge that it meant he will soon have Steve's cock inside him stopped him.

Steve rolled the condom on and moved to hover over Danny.

"You ready?" He asked softly, his lips pressed against his partner's, who nodded his head vigorously.

Steve slowly pushed himself into Danny, and Danny was sure that he died and gone to heaven. Having spent almost two years imagining that very moment, he wasn't sure it would measure up to what he had envisioned in his head. But this, having Steve deep inside him, kissing him softly, their hands laced together, it was almost too much. It wasn't even in the same ball park as what he had dreamed about, and he had never felt anything like this in his life.

Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's body, digging his heals into Steve's ass, silently telling him to start moving. Steve got the hint and started a slow rhythm, and hit that spot deep inside Danny with every single thrust. Their kissing became urgent and the movement fastened as they felt themselves get closer to the edge. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and Steve found Danny's cock, and started to stroke him in time with his hard thrusts. Danny knew he was embarrassingly close, but when Steve said "Come for me, Danno. I want you to come for me" he had no choice but to comply, coming hard into Steve's hand. At the same time he felt Steve shudder as he came undone above him, chanting his name over and over. Steve rested his head on Danny's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

As Danny remembered everything that happened earlier, he could hardly believe it actually did. As amazing as it was, and no matter how sure he was that he was going to use the memory of tonight while he was touching himself in the future, imagining it's actually Steve, right now he just felt depressed. He felt like heaven was handed to him, and then taken away, knowing he could never have that again. He had no one to blame but himself. He knew how it would affect him and he knew what he was getting into, but it still hurt, more than any gun wound could.

After a sleepless night Danny spent most of his day in bed, dreading Malia's birthday gathering later that day. He wasn't ready to see Steve yet, he needed that extra day and a half until Monday to prepare himself mentally, but he couldn't bail on the party. Thankfully, most of Chin and Kono's family will be there and probably some of the hospital staff, so he wouldn't have to be around his partner all night.

Danny just finished getting ready to head to Chin's when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey" Steve said in a gruff voice. He was too shocked to notice how strange it was that Steve knocked, something they both didn't do any more when going into each other's houses.

"Hey, what are you doing here, I thought we'll meet up at Chin's" Steve didn't need to know that Danny was thinking of ways to dodge him.

"We're not going to Chin's" Steve shook his head.

"We're not?" It was just then that Danny finally really looked at Steve, breaking their eye contact. He was over-dressed, wearing a white button down shirt with black trousers and jacket that almost made Danny weak at the knees. He didn't have a tie on, of course, that would mean Danny accidently stepped into another dimension. Danny himself was in a blue button down and slacks, but that wasn't uncommon for him, unlike the SEAL's outfit.

"No" He shook his head.

"Then where are we going?" Danny didn't like how nervous he sounded.

"Look, Danny" Steve said, taking a big breath, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"What?" Danny was too shocked for a more coherent response.

"Just… one chance, okay?" He almost whispered. "Let's go on a date, and just see how it goes."

Steve wanted to give him a chance. He was willing to give him one chance to prove to Steve that he was worth more than a one-night stand between friends. Danny knew that it should be somewhat offensive, but he just couldn't find that response in him. He wanted nothing more than a chance to prove Steve he was worth it, was worth having a relationship with, no matter how messed up his past relationships have been. He knew that with Steve it will be different. He's never loved someone, not even Rachel, the way he did Steve. Now he just had to make Steve see it.

"Danny?" Steve sounded worried and Danny realized it took him a moment too long to answer.

"Yes" Danny nodded.

"Yes?"

"Yes, let's go on a date. One chance" Danny agreed, nodding his head. Steve smiled a relieved smile.

"Let's go, then" He said, nodding towards his truck.

"Wait, what about Malia's birthday?" Danny asked, thought as much as he loved their little ohana, he didn't really care about the party right this moment.

"I talked to Kono, she said she'll explain to Chin and that it's not a problem" Steve assured as Danny grabbed his keys, deciding to take the Camero.

"You told Kono about this?" Danny was shocked.

"Didn't give her any details, just told her that we had a thing to do and won't be able to come to the party" He explained, but Danny could tell there was something Steve was hiding. After all, as their whole team knew from their poker games with Gracie, the guy had no poker face.

Danny just nodded, locked the house behind him and handed the keys to Steve, not even attempting to drive.

Steve surprised Danny by going with him to the passenger side. "What, you are actually letting me drive my own car?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"No" Steve laughed and opened the passenger door, motioning with his head for Danny to get in. Danny was shocked for a second and then came to his senses and entered the car. Steve smiled down at him and closed the door, circling the car to the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?" Danny asked after a few moments of awkward silence. They rode the car together all the time, this shouldn't have been this weird. Danny decided to just pretend that this wasn't really a date, at least until they left the car.

"It's a surprise" Steve said, and then change the subject. "So look, we already know each other, so it's not like it's a traditional first date, getting to know each other type of thing, right?" Steve asked, glimpsing at Danny.

"Right"

"So I was thinking, how about we ask each other questions and the other person has to answer everything?" Steve saw Danny was about to comment and stopped him, "Unless it's classified of course."

"Of course" Danny chuckled, "Okay, I'm game".

"Okay, so I'll start" Steve's smile melts Danny's heart just a tiny bit.

"Shocker" Danny mutters.

Steve rolls his eyes. "So… Are you and Gabby still together?" His tone is suddenly more serious.

"We're not" Danny answers, looking at the road ahead.

"Really, since when?" Steve sounds surprised, as if Danny would actually go on this date, trying to basically win his heart, if he had a girlfriend. "And why not?" Steve adds as an afterthought.

"We broke up about a month ago. I guess my heart just wasn't really in it." Danny didn't really have to guess, Gabby asked him straight out if he had feelings for his partner and he just couldn't lie to her. And it wasn't as if he was leading her on, he had feelings for her, and he truly wanted to pursue their relationship, but it wasn't really fair to expect her to bear with him while he tried to get over stronger feelings towards someone else.

"I'm sorry to hear it" Steve said, though he didn't sound that sorry.

"I'm really okay" Danny shrugged. "So same question to you"

"No, I'm not dating Gabby" Steve shot back, making himself laugh.

"Not Gabby, Catherine" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh. No I'm not, and I wasn't dating her before either" Steve explained.

"Fine, then do you still _see_ her?"

"No, last I saw her was after the governor's silent auction banquet, when we decided to just be friends. She got back with her ex, Billy" Steve shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that, too" Though he really wasn't. He was happy Cath was out of the picture as long as it didn't make Steve unhappy.

"I'm not. We weren't serious and I knew she was still hung up on him. And he's a nice guy, I'm glad for them" Steve said, taking a sharp right turn towards a side road Danny didn't know.

"Steve, we're not chasing a criminal, you can slow down!" Danny reprimanded. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was in my unit" Steve nodded.

The pulled up into a crowded parking lot, next to a secluded house, surrounded by trees that hid the view from the mountainside they were on.

"Did you bring me here to kill me?" Danny joked as Steve parked the car and quickly got out. Danny opened the door to see Steve round his way over to him, and he realized Steve wanted to do that too.

"I'm most definitely not here to kill you" He smiled as he gave Danny his hand to help him step out of the car.

"I'm not a girl, you know. You don't need to do all this" Danny smiled as Steve closed the door behind him.

"I know, just being a gentleman." Steve explained and Danny laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises tonight" He said, putting a hand on the small of Danny's back, leading him towards the door.

When Steve suggested the date Danny didn't know what it would be like, but he never expected this side of Steve. It seemed like his partner was really trying to see Danny in the same way he saw Steve. Danny was grateful for that, and honestly touched by the gesture.

They entered the house, only for Danny to realize that it was actually a beautiful restaurant. Three of the four walls were completely made out of windows, the two on the sides of the room showed the forest, while the one ahead of them showed the breathtaking view from a balcony overlooking the green mountainside, with the ocean bay peaking between two mountains. This was definitely a wonderful location for a restaurant.

Danny turned to look at Steve in awe, only to see him staring and Danny, gauging his reaction. "It's beautiful" He said and a big smile spread on Steve's face.

"Good" Steve nodded and walked towards the hostess stand. "Hello, we have reservations under McGarrett" Steve said. The hostess checked the book, smiled and led them through the crowded restaurant to the completely empty balcony, where a single table was set, right in the middle of it, where it offered the best view.

"You reserved the whole balcony for us?" Danny asked in shock as they sat down and Steve nodded, looking down at his plate.

"I know the owner, he agreed to make an exception and reserve it for the same day" Steve shrugged, but again, Danny was touched by the effort, and it gave him hope that maybe last night changed the way Steve viewed his partner, and that he might actually want to try and pursue a relationship with him.

"Hey, my name is Lisa and I will be your waitress tonight" Danny was so deep in thought, searching Steve's face for a sign that he was correct, that he didn't even see the young waitress come to their table.

"Here are the menus, would you like to order drinks?" She asked, looking between them.

"Yes, a bottle of red please" Steve smiled up at her, and Danny was once again surprised. He didn't expect anything but the regular longboards. He decided not to mention it. He opened the menu to see that it was an Italian restaurant, something that somehow escaped his notice before. Well, not _somehow_. He knew exactly how, he was just too preoccupied with the gorgeous man he was here with.

"Italian?" Danny asked.

"It is"

"You don't like Italian" Danny observed.

"I like Italian just fine, you know I love Pizza, and I'd never be opposed some good lasagna" Steve said, avoiding Danny's eyes.

"Fine, you like it, but it's not, by any means, your number one food choice" Danny expected them to go to a Hawaiian place or to a good steakhouse.

"But it is yours" Steve explained with a shrug, as the evening breeze blew softly, making Steve's words seem a little bit more magical to Danny. He knew he was acting like a teenage girl, but at this point he just couldn't seem to even care.

Danny stared at him for a second longer and then moved to scan the menu. The waitress returned with their wine, pouring each a glass, and took their orders.

"So, back to the questions?" Danny asked and Steve nodded his approval. "Good, 'cause I have one that's been on my mind for a day now" Danny looked straight into Steve's eyes as he asked "So you're gay?"

The question caught Steve off guard, causing him to laugh. "Well, unless you somehow blocked last night from your memory, I think you know the answer to that"

"I didn't block it" Like he ever could. Last night would forever be carved into his memory. "Just, surprised, I guess. I was really sure that were are straight" Danny admitted.

"Well, the right term is Bi, I guess" Steve scratched the back of his head, a little uncomfortably. "I mean, I've been with men before, but with the whole 'don't ask, don't tell' I just found it easier to be with women"

"I hate that you had to hide that" Danny said, only now realizing that there was a reason he was so sure Steve was straight, and he was very mad that his partner had this decision forced upon him.

"Well DADT's revoked now, so it doesn't matter" Steve said, still looking into Danny's eyes. Although they were here on a date, and having slept together the night before, Danny was a little surprised how honest and open Steve was being.

"It does, but I'm happy no one else would have to go through that" Steve nodded in agreement and then tilted his head to the side.

"What about you?"

"Well, I think you know the answer to that" Danny mimicked Steve's response, making Steve roll his eyes. "I always knew I was into both guys and girls, I had a few relationships with guys in college and a little after, but then I met Rachel" Danny explained with the honesty that seemed to be the theme tonight.

"She knows?" Steve asked softly.

"Yeah, she does. She didn't really care about that, as long as while I was with her I was only with her"

"Okay so I have a question" Steve took a big gulp of wine after stating that. "Have you ever… before last night of course, thought about me that way?" Danny saw an emotion in Steve's eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"I... might have" _I might be completely in love with you_ , he didn't add. He wanted to be honest but he didn't want to put too much pressure on Steve. After all, this was just a chance to see if Steve could possibly think of Danny as something more, and Danny just didn't want to risk awkwardness later by confessing his true feelings and then having Steve decide that the chance he gave did not pan out.

A huge smile spread on Steve's face and he nodded at that, as if processing the information. Danny debated asking the same thing, afraid to hear that the answer was no, but decided to just man up and ask.

"I might have, too" Steve answered, making Danny even happier than he expected. Of course it didn't mean anything, just that Steve thought about him in a sexual way, not emotional, but he still felt gleeful at that. Last night wasn't just Steve getting carried away, it was actually something he thought about before and actually wanted.

After that they talked about all sort of first-date-appropriate-things, surprised at the number of stories and anecdotes they did not know about each other. Danny told Steve a few baby stories of Gracie's, about his childhood, his sisters, leaving out any mention off Matty, hoping Steve won't notice. Steve told him about his mother, about how he and Mary got along great as kids, and it being taken away after the car bomb that killed their mother. He told him about being a quarterback and breaking all of Chin's records, something Danny already knew about, of course, but adding a story about how he and his team mate would sneak out below the bleachers after practice to make out.

The dinner was great, they were both having fun, and again Danny felt that ray of hope that Steve was feeling it too, that he'd like a relationship too, or at least a second date.

As they ate the sun set down, coloring the sky in red and changing the breathtaking view before their eyes. The moment was so romantic, with the candles and the view and Steve looking at him like he's the only person in the world. Danny had to hold himself back from reaching over the table and kissing his date.

On the drive home they fought over the radio, with Steve giving up faster than usual. Springsteen's _The River_ was quietly playing in the background of their conversation.

Steve parked and made his way to Danny's door, who already knew what to expect and didn't open it himself. Steve threw him a smirk in response.

"Hey, I'm a quick learner" He shot back, but it didn't come off as lightly as he wanted it too. He was getting nervous now, that the date was ending, as to what Steve's decision would be.

"I had a great time tonight, Danno" Steve smiled as Danny stopped next to his door. He wanted to ask Steve to come in for a beer, but thought he'd see what Steve decided first.

"Me too, a really great time" He smiled up at him. There was a long moment of silence, Danny waiting for Steve to say something like 'let's do it again sometimes' or anything that would clue him into what Steve was thinking. Danny realized that Steve wasn't going to say anything, and dropped his eyes down to his feet, his smile disappearing with it. He didn't want Steve to feel guilty, to see how heartbroken and crushed Danny was.

"Okay… so I guess I'll, uh… I'll see you on Monday?" Steve's voice was quiet and Danny nodded in agreement.

Steve turned around and made his way to the truck.

"Steve?" Danny looked up, a single tear running down his face.

"Yeah?" Steve stopped in his place but didn't turn around.

"Thank you for tonight. I know you didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it, and I just wanted you to know" That made Steve turn around.

"For what? Do what?" He was clearly confused.

"For giving me the chance. I'm sorry if it wasn't enough for you, but I'm truly grateful" another tear slipped down, and then another.

"What are you talking about?" Steve walked back over to him, but stopped a few feet away.

"About tonight? The date?" Danny didn't know what Steve wasn't getting. "Giving me the chance to prove this could be more than just friendship or sex?"

"Giving _you_ a chance? Danny I was asking for a chance for myself" Steve smiled now but Danny didn't understand.

"A chance for yourself to what?"

"To show you how good we can be together" Steve took a few more steps forward, and was now standing right in front of Danny.

"What?" Danny couldn't wrap his mind around what Steve was saying.

"Look, Danny, I'm just going to put all my cards on the table, because I think we've both been operating under a misunderstanding. I've wanted you since about the minute you pulled a gun on me almost two years ago. I was sure it was one sided, I didn't even know that you were into men, and even if I did I wouldn't have thought you'd want me" He said, the same honesty from before shining in his eyes.

"You want me?" Danny said the only thing that kept on running in his mind.

"I do, and I never thought I'd actually have you until last night, when you kissed me, and everything I've been dreaming about for so long happened. But then you left, said you just wanted to be friends –" He wasn't finished but Danny interrupted.

"I thought that was what you wanted!"

"Why would I ever want that?"

"I heard you tell Kono that you only wanted sex, that you didn't want a relationship" Danny explained.

"I didn't, not with Catherine" he said. "Kono knows how I feel about you, she's been on my case for months to do something, that's why she kept on bugging me about Cath." He said and suddenly in all made sense.

"So, let me get this straight. When you say you want me, you don't mean just sex?" Danny needed to know, he couldn't put his heart on the line again.

"No" Steve said, brushing off the trail the tears left on Danny's cheeks with his thumb. "Don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing. Better than amazing, really, it was the best sex I ever had, but I want so much more than that, Danno. I want to be with you, to be in a relationship with you, the whole deal. You, me, Gracie, all of it."

"I love you" Danny said the second Steve finished talking.

"What?"

"I love you, I want you to know that. I know that it's probably way to early, as we only just started this thing, and I don't expect you to feel the same way, but you put all the cards on the table and I want to put mine as well. I love you, I'm _in_ love with you, and I can't ask for anything more but to be with you"

Steve didn't respond, instead he just grabbed Danny by the waist, pulled him forward hard, and smashed their lips together. Danny wrapped his hands around Steve's neck, kissing him back with everything he had. They pulled back, Danny stumbling to open the front door.

Later, lying in bed, wrapped around each other, Danny was glad he didn't have to feel that horrible feeling sneak in again. He could just lay there with Steve, knowing that his partner and best friend wanted him back.

"I'm so happy right now" Steve smiled up at Danny, his head resting on the shorter man's shoulder, his fingers making a pattern on Danny's arm, just like the night before.

"Me too" Danny smiled and leaned to kiss him softly.

"Danny, about what you said-" Steve started but Danny cut him off.

"It's okay, take your time, you don't have to say it back. I'm just glad that I have you" He smiled sincerely.

"No, I was going to say that I got carried away and was too ecstatic to hear it, that I only now realize I haven't said it back. Because I do, Danno. I love you so much. I've been in love with you for a long time, and I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you again" He said, looking into Danny's eyes, who yet again let a tear escape. Only now it was a tear of joy.

"I love you too" They kissed again. "I'm so glad you came begging for a chance" Danny chuckled.

"Shut up, I wasn't begging" Steve laughed, pinching Danny's side.

"Like anyone could say no to you showing up at their doorstep" Danny shook his head with a big smile on his face.

"I don't plan on showing up on any doorsteps other than yours ever again"

 **Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you thought :)**

 **Plus I'm in the market for a Beta if someone might be interested!**

 **Thank you again!**

 **Sarah**


End file.
